An Act Of Care 4- A Chance
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Okay, will Arnold find out why Helga took a bullet for him? What is the gift that Arnold gives her? Will Helga and Arnold become friends? Read to find out ^_^v hehe pretty please? (summary sux i know)


4 p

An Act Of Care 4- A Chance 

HI!Well this is part 4, I hope it makes sense, at least a little bit.Please let me know all that you think.Thanx!

~~

Arnolds POV~

4 p.m. and Helga hasn't woke up, not a stir in her prone body, and I was worried. I knew her lack of blood was making her weak and tired, but she should be awake at least once, right? She is okay, isn't she? I wanted to call the doctor and ask if she should have awaken by now, I wanted to hear her voice and tell her she'll be okay because I'm going to give her the blood she needs. I want to see her feel safe instead of that fear I saw in her when she'd been shot.

Sighing, I lay my head down on my arm, which was supported by the bed as I held her hand still. I closed my eyes, just for a second, I was so tired. I haven't rested at all since this morning, I cant, I don't know why. I feel like I need to be here for Helga, conscious of her life. Before I could lift my head up, I guess I had fallen asleep. The next thing I realized was I was back at school. That same eerie fear hanging over my eyes as I peered into the cafeteria; it was normal. 

Everyone was sitting and being still, like zombies under some controlling force. I saw everyone but Helga; she wasn't there. I looked for her, called out her name, no one lifted his or her sight, and no one seemed to hear me or see me. I turned then, and like an apparition appearing before me, one of the masked gunmen held a gun to my chest. I didn't have enough time to pull away; I panicked as I heard its fire crumble into a million fragments of sound. Instead of slamming into the ground, a vision of Helga being shot manifested itself in a horrid spectacle of what I saw this morning. Only she lay on the ground, already gone. 

Then I looked up at the gunman in rage, started going after him and once again the gun is pointed at me, with a fiery shot- I wake up. Jolting up, I didn't let go of Helga's hand, and she remained the same as earlier, sleeping soundly.I guess it was time I should get home, and call Gerald and see how things are with him, and the others.I just didn't want to leave…

Helga's POV~

I was starting to lose sense of my dream, and coming back into reality.Fluttering my eyes open, the first thing I saw was…Arnold!What is he doing here?Sitting next to me, and holding my hand!I was almost in shock, I think I gasped, and then I had a pain in my chest from the hard intake of air; I winced and turned my head.

"Helga!" I heard from Arnold, his sweaty hand giving mine a tight squeeze."Oh my god, are you okay?Whats wrong?" He asked.He seemed a little paranoid, and amongst all other confusion, I gave into reality and giggled, but it still hurt.

"Helga, whats so funny?Oh but please don't laugh if it hurts." He said, apparently seeing the hurt expression on my face.I still haven't said anything to him; in fact, I even doubted he was there.I was too afraid some nurse would walk in and see me talking to a shadow of a chair or something.But feeling his hand, holding mine, this feeling was too real.

"I…uh…I'm okay…" I coughed.I waited for him to start spitting out the inevitable question, 'Helga, why did you take a bullet for me?' and wondered how'd I respond.I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when.And why is he staring at me like that…

"What is it?" I questioned, astounded at how calm I was.Sure, this medication is taking its at ease effect on me, and I am weak…am I actually succeeding in being nice to Arnold?

"N-Nothing, I just…I'm so glad you're okay…" He said, with a half smile.Wow, he's glad I'm okay…first time I knew someone cared whether I was alive or not…

"Oh…heh…well yeah…but I feel so weak…" I breathed, and his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Helga, you lost a lot of blood, and the doctor says you need a blood transfusion…I'm being you're blood donor." He exclaimed.What?A blood transfusion?Arnold's blood in my body?Weakness overriding me now…

"R-r-really?Will it hurt?" I was actually scared at the thought…can't so many things go wrong from those?Why couldn't I just have to take it easy for a few weeks, take pills…but no, I need needles stuck in me to refill the loss of blood.Well I have to be thankful thought, don't I?I mean, I'm not dead…or would that be better?I can't say…though I'm not surprised Arnold is here over Bob or Miriam…

"I don't think it'll hurt, you don't have to worry.I'm making sure you'll be okay.I'm doing this to at least try to start paying you back.You…you saved my life, Helga…" he murmured the last sentence, eyeing me with gratitude and an emotion I didn't understand.

"Hey, it was nothing…" I spoke quietly, trying to avoid any responsibility.His eyes widened.

"It was nothing?Nothing?" he appeared to have smirked a little, as if seeing right through me, trying to play me at my own game."Then…why'd you do it?" he inquired…that inevitable question whose answer could change everything.If I didn't say the right thing, it would turn out wrong, if I said the right thing, it would still turn out wrong.Yeah Arnold, I saved your life because of my undying love for you?How would that sound, coming from a bully who's tormented you for how many years?

God, I'm stalling now, I can tell he knows I am.Quick Helga, just say something!

"I, uh…well I mean…I couldn't just…I…" I wanted to cry, that's what.Then it was like a miracle.

"Excuse me, young man, you'll have to leave.This young lady needs to get some rest and checked up for tomorrow's transfusion." Came a nurse's voice.Oh, sweet savior.

"Oh…all right.I'll be here tomorrow, I'll be the one giving Helga blood…" he said, slightly irritated.

"Okay, that's wonderful then." She added, and left.Arnold stood up; I think he's been holding my hand for a while, his hand looked sore.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Helga.I hope you sleep well tonight." He said, with a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah, heh, you too…guess I'll see you tomorrow…" I replied, smiling back.I was amazing; I hadn't called him football head or tried to kick him out in all the time I've been with him…perhaps its psychological, I just saved his life and now I really see I can't screw things up.Just keep being nice, Helga, don't screw this up…

Arnold walked to the door, opening it and turning to face me one last time.

"And Helga…thanks." He told me softly, and walked out without so much as another breath.I could have melted.

My beloved Arnold, how I wish I could tell you how I love you.What I would give to be able to say that I saved your life because the thought of you dying is so much worse than the thought of death itself.Maybe because its you, Arnold, prince of my heart, or maybe its because of who you are…but in this heart of mine, where can I find the words to express what meaning you hold to me?

I wiped a tear that came falling from my eye, unexpectedly.I just can't tell him, not now, not yet.

A thought, a fear, ran through my body.My locket!Where was it?Who has it?Oh my god, if Arnold knew…

If the pain in my chest weren't so strong, I'd have been out of bed in a struggle to search for it.Think Helga…when you were shot…that sound you heard.I heard a sharp clang, felt the minute scratch of metal to metal.Had my locket been involved in the bullets path?I could always get another picture of him, another locket, but my worry is not what happened to it, it's who knows about it.I'll worry about it tomorrow, I suppose.Arnold didn't say anything so maybe he doesn't know.I just need to make sure he doesn't find out…

Arnold's POV~

It was a long walk home, but I enjoyed the time to think, though I hated being unaware of Helga's condition.Sure, she'd awaken when I was there, but how soon would I be informed if she'd not wake up again?Not soon enough.I was excited though, almost, that I would be helping to save her life.My blood giving isn't the sacrifice she put forth, but I'll think of something.

And yet, I don't get it.Still, why did she push me away…she almost got killed when it should have been me?I need to find out, but I can't rush this, I know she must be terribly weak and tired, even after the transfusion.I'll wait for the right time…

Also, I need to find out who did this tragedy.Who is really behind the shooting at P.S. 118?I'll find them out if no one else, and I'll bring them to justice, for the school, my friends, and for Helga.Which reminded me, I have to get a hold of Gerald.I haven't spoken to him all day…

Finally reaching home, I explained to my grandparents what I'd be doing tomorrow, and they let me have my space.They were, nonetheless, relieved and happy to know I was safe.So were the rest of the boarding house tenants.I slumped on my bed, and picked up the phone, dialing Gerald's number.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy.

"Gerald?Hi, it's me, Arnold." I said.

"Arnold!You're okay!I've been trying to reach you all day, but your grandparents said you were at the hospital with Helga.How is she doing, what happened?" He asked.He must not have known what Helga did for me.

"Um…well…Helga is fine now, she needs a blood transfusion, and I'll be giving her the blood.She…saved my life." I explained.There was silence from Gerald."Gerald, are you still there?" I called.

"Y-yeah…I'm just trying to put this together.You mean to say that Helga G. Pataki saved your life?The girl that everybody loves to hate?" he questioned, astonished.

"Everyone doesn't love to hate her, Gerald, and yes, Helga G. Pataki saved my life.She pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me.Don't ask why, I don't even know why myself." I said.

"The same Helga Pataki that throws spit balls at you, calls you football head and other weird names, the same Helga Pataki that shows no respect for your ideas and always puts you down?" I sat, and thought about what Gerald just asked.

"No.No Gerald.Not the same Helga Pataki, a different Helga.The girl who I believed to be in the bully, the façade Helga puts on…" I said, and withholding to myself a grin.Gerald gave a small laugh.

"Arnold, you're bold.Bold to say that, just watch.She'll be her old self again as soon as she's out of that hospital.Then you'll regret ever saying that." He told me.

"Whatever you say.Listen, I think I'm going to try and get some rest.I'm probably getting up early." I yawned.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Gerald.Oh, and sweet dreams of Phoebe!" I laughed, and hung up the phone to evade certain anger and embarrassment on Gerald's side.It was good to laugh, but it wasn't much of a laugh.Snickering at nothing really humorous in the situation.I laid in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, my last thoughts of tomorrow and how Helga would do…

~The hospital, the next day, Helga's POV~

"Good morning, Helga" a man's voice said.I looked up while lying in bed, and saw a doctor with a nametag that said "Dr. Hammilton" on it.

"G-good morning." I said back, nervous for today.

"As soon as Arnold gets here, we can begin the transfusion." He explained faintly.I nodded, and he left, to see other people I assumed.

I didn't think I'd be so scared, I kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong.I wondered if Arnold was scared at all, and why is he doing this and not one of my parents?Oh, crimany, my parents.I haven't seen them at all since yesterday before school.Shows how much they care! Olga probably has some major concert or won another trophy.I sighed, I don't really care…that much.

I heard a knock on the door, and Arnold stepped in."Hi Helga.How are you feeling?" he asked, coming near me.

"Hey Arnold," yes that's it, stay nice, don't screw this up. "I'm feeling…eh, really scared…aren't you scared, Arnold?What if something goes wrong?" I asked him.He kneeled down by my bed, and pulled out a medium sized box.I looked at it, then him, wondering what this is.

"Here, this is for you to open after you start feeling better, once the transfusion goes successfully well." He smiled, and handed me the box.I felt my face become warm, it must be flushed bright magenta now.

"A-Arnold, I can't take this…I…"

"Deserve it." he cut in."You deserve it." I just gave up trying to hide my smile.

"Okay Arnold.That is, if I make it out of this…" he stood back up.

"You will Helga.I promise." He told me earnestly.There was so much I wanted to say to him, but I knew now wasn't the time either.I just nodded my head as I usually do, and the doctor came in and told us to get ready for the transfusion.

A/N ok, I'm not a doctor and I don't know what really goes on during a transfusion.So I'll just skip that part, kay?Hehe I was gonna research it, but I figured it might be too confusing, so I'll move right on to after it, where I'll assume Helga went back to her room for rest, for the hopefully last day in the hospital, and Arnold returned home (reluctantly hehe).Ah, and it's still Helga's POV.Kay?Kay!

Well I was satisfied; I'd survived the transfusion.I just hope everything will be okay from now on.

I was tiredly looking out the window, which wasn't quite a sight to see.Sunlight deflecting of the tops of metallic cars, a few people every few rows of parked cars walking in or out of the hospital.Awfully dull, but I was seeing in too much of a weary way, for I was sleepy but couldn't sleep.My body was sort of sore, and I didn't even feel like I was here.Then I remembered something.That box.The box, that Arnold told me to open after the transfusion.

I was kind of unwilling to open it, I mean, what could it be?I don't deserve anything from him.But I thought I should, so he wouldn't feel bad.I reached over to my table, painfully grabbing it and bouncing back to my regular relaxed position.It was a simple box, plain manila, delicately textured.I took a breath and lifted the cover off it, relieved that my initial reaction was at ease to see tissue paper.It was clever for the uprising eyes.Upon lifting the tissue paper off, that's when I could have screamed, and I looked at it closely and disbelievingly.Skeptical; how could this be?

It was a locket, dangerously close to looking exactly like my original.And it was shiny bright gold, in the shape of a heart, but if it wasn't the locket that amazed me, it was the picture put into it.Arnold, _with_ me.I looked at it closely; trying to think of where this picture was taken…but the thought was washed away when I saw a paper carefully tucked into the box.Must be a letter from Arnold.I picked it up, and set the locket on my lap with a sigh of perplexed affection, and began to read it.

_Dear Helga,_

_ _

_Hi, I hope you're feeling better.See, if you're reading this, it means you made it through the transfusion.Just like I said you would.I'm glad you can't tell I'm smiling right now, or you might hurt me.Joking.Do you like the gift?I got the idea when the doctor explained that he thought a locket or a pocket watch saved your life.I liked the locket idea better, so I went with it, trying to find another one to replace the one you had.I really hope you like it.Oh, and you probably don't remember where the picture is from.Well, you remember that wedding we were at for coach Wittenberg and Tish? You were the bridesmaid and I was the best man.Well it's too bad if you don't, but I got this picture of us together from the photographer that came later.You don't need to keep that picture in there if you don't want, I just needed something to put in it, thought it would be a nice, friendly gesture.I already know what you're gonna say.'Don't get too cozy, football head' right?I understand.But Helga thanks for doing what you did.I owe you still, and I hope maybe we can become friends, if you want to.And even if your parents don't always appreciate you, I always will…I always have…Oh, well I better be going now.Feel better soon!_

_ _

_Your friend,_

_Arnold_

My mouth was gaped open, I felt my stomach tremble with overwhelming passion and happiness, yet there was the common pain that he suspected what I'd say or do.Football head, I got to stop calling him that!

I was so moved by this letter, this act of care…my eyes kept rereading that one sentence… "And even if your parents don't always appreciate you, I always will…I always have…" how sweet is he?Is he just being nice, or does he really mean this?And he's asking to be my friend…he hopes we become friends!After all the times I've picked on him, cruelty is leaving between us.This is what I've waited my whole life for!A chance to start off right.To be nice.

I can do this…and now I remember my dream…when I was on that cliff, all alone…I felt I would die.I felt regret for not telling him my true feelings that I've kept inside and pushed back for both our sakes.But now, I can finally get rid of my front.My reputation that holds such hurt can fade away and I can become the person I need to be.This is perfect!

"Oh Arnold," I sighed aloud, looking at the picture of us."I swear I'm going to change.When we go back to school, the kids will know of a new Helga G. Pataki.We can be friends…if not the love I feel for you returned, friendship is all I want from you at the very least." I was feeling renewed and excited.Suddenly my parents not showing their care didn't matter to me.This boy, he does wonders in my life he makes all my hurt fade for at least a little while…he deserves honesty.I've got to come to some conclusion and tell him how I feel…still, now is not the time…

Arnold's POV~

I was tense, sitting at my desk staring at my wall.What would Helga think of the locket?I hope she likes it.I hope she's doing okay.Oh, I really hope we become friends.What would Gerald think, Helga and I friends…I really don't know.

Tomorrow I'll go see Helga after school, since she obviously won't be going back right away.Oh which that reminds me, I need to make a card to put on the student memorial tomorrow.I'm sure going to miss all my friends who aren't here.Like Harold, Sid, Rhonda, oh, and Lila…and all of the other innocent kids. 

All of them are gone.I'd be one gone too if it weren't for Helga.Is who brought so much death to P.S. 118 one of our students?Do I know who they are, maybe?I'm actually scared to go back to school, knowing who did this might be there…but I've got to face that fear and hopefully fairness will come.

"Hey Arnold, dinner's on the table!" someone called from downstairs, my thoughts disturbed.

"Coming!" I yelled back.Looking at a duplicate of the picture I put in Helga's locket one last time, I went off, with a grin…

~:~:~:~

*inhale* okay people, how was that?Sorta long, probably boring, didn't really make sense.Ok ok ok sorry it's your job to flame me not the author ehehe.Yeah well I tried hard to put this together, cuz I was suffering from writers block. Sorry for all the spelling errors or grammatical errors. I'd like to add that I know I'm incorporating a lot of potential romance in this for a reason, I'm not trying to make it seem like the kids who died don't matter or Helga and Arnold are self absorbed and don't care, okie dokez?Kay ^_^ well plz review, and thanks to all who reviewed before.Bye for now!Next part will be up soon!Yeah and I would use the chaptering system, but I never have yet and I'm afraid I'll mess up.So for my possible next fic, if it's more than one part, I'll try the chaptering, kay?Kay take care! 

~*Silver Kitten*~


End file.
